1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, a hearing level control apparatus, and a method for correcting sound, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which corrects sound according to hearing characteristics of a plurality of users, a hearing level control apparatus, and a method for correcting sound.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional display apparatus adjusts an audio equalizer according to a hearing characteristic of a user in order to correct and output sound appropriate for the hearing characteristic of the corresponding user.
However, the conventional display apparatus only considers a hearing characteristic of a single user when correcting sound appropriate for the corresponding hearing characteristic. The conventional display apparatus cannot correct an output sound so that a plurality of users are satisfied and does not take into in consideration the hearing characteristics of the plurality of users.
Since users have different hearing characteristics according to their individual characteristics, one user may hear a high sound well, and another user may hear a low sound well. If a user who hears a low sound well and a plurality of users who hear a high sound well are watching television (TV), the conventional display apparatus corrects and outputs sound appropriate for a hearing characteristic of the user who hears the low sound well.
If the conventional display apparatus corrects and outputs sound appropriate for the hearing characteristic of the user who hears the low sound well, the user who hears the low sound well can raise the corrected sound output through a speaker. However, since the sound is corrected to be appropriate for the hearing characteristic of the user who hears the low sound well, the plurality of users who hear the high sound well may be inconvenienced with respect to the corrected sound output through the speaker.
Also, the conventional display apparatus is fixed only in a particular position to correct the sound. Therefore, if a user changes position when watching TV, the sound will not be satisfactory to the user.